Difference between See you and Goodbye
by LainellaFay
Summary: One-shot. When is the right time to say "See you"? When is the right time to say "Goodbye"? FujiXOC


_See you!_

Those were the last words that you had said to me that day. You told me that you were going to see me again. How long do I have to wait? How long do I have to wait in loneliness just to see you again? It has been years since then, how long more?

Everyday, I stare at your picture in my wallet, reliving the times that I've spent with you. Your smile, your laugh, your voice. I remember all of it like it had just happened yesterday. I remember how your long brown locks would cascade down your back, your eyes so clear like a mirror, reflecting your every emotion. I remember the way you'd get angry when I teased you, the way you'd blush when you're embarrassed, the way your face lights up when I would buy you your favourite food. Food…they were your best friend. You could be so mad that you'd ignore me, however, when I tempt you with your favourite chocolate flavoured ice-cream, you would smile brightly at me, totally forgetting that you were even angry in the first place.

_See you!_

Why is it, that whenever I hear those two words, I feel a pang in my heart? I always wonder whether I should believe in those words. One can say _see you _so easily, never giving any thought to whether they would really ever see you again. Never thinking about the hearts that they would break when they did not fulfill that promise.

Is it because of you that made me lose trust in those two words? Nowadays, I never say _see you_ to anyone. When I part with my friends for the day, I leave with a _goodbye_. Why? I wonder…

When I say _goodbye_, I'm free of the burden of having to fulfill my words of _see you_.

_Goodbye._

Just one word. When I say _goodbye_, I am given the choice of meeting you again. It can mean that I won't ever see you again, or that I could. I'm in no obligation to meet you again. That way, I won't ever break my promise. No one would be disappointed when they don't see me again.

They won't crumble into pieces…like how you did to me. You crushed my heart with the unfulfilled promise of seeing me again.

Why couldn't you just have said _Goodbye?_

Why did you have to say _See you?_

At least, if you had said farewell to me, I might be freed from this everlasting urge to meet you again. I would never have to think about when I would see you again. You would have said a proper farewell to me without crushing all my hopes.

Oh, how have those two words changed my life entirely!

_See you!_

They are forever running through my mind. Unforgiving. They seem to be taunting me, mocking me. Taking pleasure in knowing that I'm always waiting for the day that I would see you again. For the day that would probably never come.

Why?

Why won't I see you again?

I can only ask this cruel and unfair world. Why were you taken away from me so easily?

Here I am now, sitting on this frozen bench, fingers trembling as I struggle to hold up the picture I have of you. The picture that I carry around with me everywhere I go. Mist formed around my mouth as I breathed.

The night is silent. All traces of human life vanished. Just a lonely figure in the dimly lit park.

_See you. Goodbye._

Both of them are parting words, yet so different.

When is the right time to say _See you_?

When is the right time to say _Goodbye_?

I laugh. I look up towards the sky. It's snowing. Just like how it was snowing on that day. I remember how we kissed in this very park, sitting on this very bench. It was snowing then. Snowflakes fell onto our clothes and our hair. We even had a mini snowball fight which ended in my overwhelming victory.

Then, it was time to part. The time which I always wished to go back to. Wished to change.

You told me that you'd see me again, running off into the darkness. What if I had stopped you from leaving? Would you still be here with me now? Would I have to suffer like I am now?

My friends often tell me that for a genius like me, I'm also a fool. They told me to move on, that I would never see you again.

_"You're wasting your life away! Can't you see? Move on already, you're not going to see her again!"_ they say.

But…how can I? When you still owe me the promise of seeing me again?

_"She will. I know she will. She promised me, and I know she'll never lie to me."_ I would deny.

I'm waiting. I'm waiting here for you. So please, would you come and visit me? Even if it's just for a little while, please…

_Plop._

Startled, I glanced around the empty park. Seeing no sign of movement, I sigh. What was I expecting? Was I expecting you just to waltz in? I guess I was…

I look back down onto my lap. Suddenly, a flash from my right caught my attention. I lift my head up, roaming my hands along the surface of the bench for the source.

There it was. A ring…

Wait, a ring? I inspect it. My eyes opened wide in realization. Wasn't this the ring that I gave you for your birthday? What's it doing here?

I quickly jumped out of the bench. Where are you? Where are you? Are you here?

_I'm sorry._

I froze.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it took me so long to see you again. I'm sorry for the promise that ruined your life. _

It's you! I can sense it! I clutch the ring tightly in my palm.

_I finally fulfilled my promise. _

I smiled, yes, yes you did. Tears started to form in my eyes. I waited so long for this very moment. I finally got to see you again.

_It's time to move on. I'm sorry, but this is my last meeting with you. I won't see you again. I'm going to free you now. Goodbye…_

I felt a certain wetness slide down my cheek. Thank you. Thank you for fulfilling your promise. We've finally said farewell to each other.

Goodbye, my love…


End file.
